haunted_fantasiafandomcom-20200214-history
Future Pibgo
Future Pibgo (formally known as the "Cloaked Figure") is the future counterpart of Pibgo from the 'bad future' who travelled back in time to protect everyone's future and to make sure that his future didn't become theirs. He kept an eye of them and helped them when they were feeling the effects of the darkness. He even stopped Ranmaru from killing herself, and also gave her alittle talk about 'light'. He kept his identity a secret from everyone, and going great lengths to make sure no one knew who he really was but he was found out in the end by the Brothers and Laito. Appearance Future Pibgo's appearance is kept hidden but when it is not, he looks a lot like his present self, with the add of an older appearance and a few scars, he wears dark blue ripped jeans, a long sleeve ripped black shirt with a white singlet undernearth, brown boots and a heart shaped pendant around his neck. His appearance was hidden by a black patched up cloak, attached with a black hood.Future Pibgo is mostly seem holding a what-looks-like-to-be, a crystal ball that shows off a very light aura and a very high Yin energy. His right arm is mostly seen by his side, remaining still indicating that it's completely useless. Personality At first Future Pibgo was very quiet and strict but also displayed a rather introvert personality, and can be easily swayed by the events that happen around him. When he was watching them at Christmas, he was unable to keep his emotions intact as tears begin to cloud his vision and descend down his cheeks. However, despite keeping his identity secret to those that surround him, Future Pibgo showed no hesitation when Laito Sakamaki requested he removed his hood to reveal his appearance, which shocks the latter beyond comprehension. He cares deeply for this timeline's Red Tails to so far as presenting himself to them (with his appearance hidden) and giving them advice or help when they needed someone, like when he appeared to Ranmaru, stopping her from killing herself by placing his own hand infront of where she was aiming the dagger. He also deeply cares about the other children of the Resistance, seeing himself as their protector and teacher. He would sacrifice his life for them as seen when he distracted their enemies allowing the children to get away. History :For more information on Future Pibgo's earlier life, click here. Future Pibgo's life started when he was created by Piglet and was left with Porco ending in him having a very terrible life with him but was 'adopted' by the Red Tail's fearless Leader and became his little brother. Some time ago, Ranmaru was taken over by the Prince of Darkness and destroyed the land of all Light and Dark, leaving only Darkness. Future Pibgo joined with the rebels or more commonly known as the 'Resistance'. When they were attacking and winning a battle against Kirino or the Queen of Darkness before Lucian (who had become the new 'light') defeated Kirino and the new sorcerer of Darkness but at the cost of his own life. Lucian made his soul into a soul ball. The soul ball was passed down from member to member until Kyoya gave it to Pibgo and told him they were his last hope and to run, which he did. Pibgo made it the Door of Time, but accidentally went through it and travelled back in time to the year of 2014. Relatives *Kyoya (adopted older brother/deceased in future) *Porkchop ('older brother'/deceased in future) Trivia *Unlike his present self, he does NOT speak in Third-Person. *He's the first person to be known (besides the Time Keeper) to be able to travel through time without the power to do so *His right arm is completely useless **It's unknown what happened to it to cause it to become useless Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Other Life Category:White Witch Category:Sorcerer Category:Future Characters Category:Alive Category:Minor characters Category:Resistance